The present invention relates to a wiping arrangement for windows of vehicles, comprising a wiper the movement of which enables to cover on a given window pane a predetermined surface which is defined in its shape and its location with a certain freedom, and which remains identical in the reciprocating movement. The wiper is composed, as usual, of a wiping blade hinged on a wiper arm composed of two articulately connected elements which are stressed by a spring in a way to apply the blade on the window to be wiped.
In most of the known wiping arrangements which have the same purpose, a swinging member of a linkage is driven into a reciprocating rotary movement, which is parallel to the wiping movement of the wiping blade. The wiping arm is thereby guided by this element, however with a degree of freedom which is controlled by a mechanism providing an additional movement coordinated with the wiping movement.
The known systems differ from one another by the manner in which the wiper arm is guided. French Pat. No. 2,178,683 discloses a coulisse in the case of a translation freedom. French Pat. No. 2,178,182 describes a deformable parallelogram linkage in the case of circular displacement freedom. The last system is also disclosed in the Belgium Pat. Nos. 879,446; 891,806 and 892,029. In these systems in general the additional movement is produced by transmissions with constant or variable transmission ratio, depending on the selected system.
In these of the known systems, in which a linkage is used to drive the wiper arm, this linkage is a plane one.